plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombot 1000
225px |strength = 9 |health = 9 |cost = 9 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Beastly |tribe = Science Gargantuar Zombie |flavor text = The first 999 Zombots are now considered classics. |ability = When played: Destroy all Plants.}} Zombot 1000 is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 9 to play, and has 9 /9 . It does not have any traits, and its ability destroys all plants on the field when it is played. Origins Its design is highly based on the original Zombot, but it is unknown if Dr. Zomboss is the one controlling it. The actual body of the original Zombot is unseen, so it is more likely that it is based on the Zombot that can be seen in the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 maps, Zombopolis and Z-Tech Factory. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Science Gargantuar Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Destroy all Plants. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description The first 999 Zombots are now considered classics. Update history Update ??? *Tribe order change: Gargantuar Science → Science Gargantuar Strategies With Being one of the strongest and most costly zombies, this one is a huge carry, but only if it is played properly. With an outstanding 9 /9 , this zombie is really strong, as it has the ability to destroy all plants on the field. By itself, it can destroy most non-boosted plants (from tricks or the plant itself) in one hit except Soul Patch. Generally, this should be used if there are too many plants on the field. Combining this with Anti-Hero zombies such as Mini-Ninja or Walrus Rider, or [[Card#Bullseye|'Bullseye']] zombies such as Pool Shark will be a great benefit to them since there will be no plants in their way, allowing them to do massive damage to the plant hero. However, these combos are only normally possible with and Immorticia, respectively. Unfortunately, zombies play first, so the opposing plant hero can replace those destroyed plants or destroy Zombot 1000 if they have plenty of cards. Because of that, think carefully before using it if you notice the plant hero is holding more cards. But if used when the plant hero has just tricks, and none of them are instant-kill cards, it can be an immediate victory for you. You can use this with Teleport or Teleportation Zombie to prevent the opponent from using an instant-kill on Zombot 1000. This way, you can also destroy newly placed plants, thus giving you an easy win. This is especially useful against Cornucopia as this method ruins the plant hero's strategy by destroying all the plants created. However, this combo is primarily only possible when playing as Immorticia. Another way to make it so that Zombot 1000 appears after the Plants Play phase is by playing it in a Graveyard. This will almost always guarantee 10 damage to your opponent, as long they don't block it. However, or heroes may have or Spyris respectively, so watch out for these two. Besides, only Brain Freeze can perform this normally. Use this card to punish your opponent if they end up using all of their cards, have very few cards in their hand, or played powerful plants like The Great Zucchini. Zombies play their fighters first, so you can use this to your advantage by playing Zombot 1000 to clear out all the plants on the field, leaving nothing for the opposition to defend themselves with. If Impfinity gets this from Gargantuars' Feast, he can use In-Crypted or play Mixed-Up Gravedigger, as when it is revealed from the Gravestone, it will replay its ability and destroy all plants. However, be wary of using this against a Guardian hero, as they can use Grave Buster to destroy it. Brain Freeze can do this method better since he can obtain Zombot 1000 naturally, although he does not have access to In-Crypted. They can also Bounce Zombot 1000 with Firefighter so they can play it again later on. Since this is a science zombie, it can benefit from the Zombot Drone Engineer, and most importantly, the Gadget Scientist, which is enough to finish the game. Also, with the introduction of Interdimensional Zombie, he can transform into a zombie that costs 3 since he is in the science tribe as well. Again, only Immorticia can do this normally. Due to being a Gargantuar zombie, you can also boost it more with Smashing Gargantuar or Wizard Gargantuar for more devastating results, turning it into an unstoppable heavy hitter that can easily survive very long and cause havoc at the same time by doing unbelievable amount of damage to plants and the plant hero alike. You can also use it with King of the Grill to draw a lot of Gourmet cards when it uses its ability to destroy all plants. The Smash can also combine this with Gargologist to play it earlier. If there is, however, a Grapes of Wrath, or a Punish-Shroom along with many mushrooms, you must be wary of using Zombot 1000 as the zombie hero will receive a significant amount of damage unless they block it. Against Due to its ability to destroy every single plant on the field when played, it can easily punish the player for deploying too many fighters, turning them all into a waste of sun. Make sure you have a card that can either instantly destroy it, such as if it is on the ground, or stop its attack, such as . Pairing any freezing cards with Winter Squash is also a good idea, as it can activate its ability on Zombot 1000 regardless of its health. 's is the most effective counter to this card due to the fact that it can turn the Zombot 1000 into a Goat, rendering it useless. However, keep in mind that it will instead transform another zombie if the zombie in question has higher strength than Zombot 1000. In addition, since Zombot 1000 is part of the Beastly class, the decks that contain it may include Pet zombies, which can cause zombies like Cat Lady to benefit, so use Goatify with caution. Transmogrify can also be used on Zombot 1000 to transform it into a much weaker zombie, though only and Rose can use that superpower. In case Transmogrify is unavailable, Smarty heroes can resort to playing The Great Zucchini right after Zombot 1000 is played. Unless victory or stalling is absolutely necessary, do not attempt to use or any other bouncing tactic on it. This will only allow Zombot 1000 to be played again later on, and let it destroy the player's plant fighters once more. Regardless of the strategy, the best solution against Zombot 1000 is to simply disallow its usage, which is best done by winning the battle before the zombie hero can play the card (normally at the 9th turn). It is much better to be safe and win as fast as possible, than sorry and have a Zombot 1000 on the play area. In addition, try to save some cards so you can have some methods into stopping it when Zombot 1000 is played. Otherwise, if you are short on cards, there is a very high chance that you will be defeated quickly. If the zombie hero is low on health, you can play Grapes of Wrath or Punish-Shroom to deter the zombie hero from playing Zombot 1000. heroes can play Cornucopia to restore lost plants, but the chances of survival are still generally low due to the luck-based nature of Cornucopia's ability. However, it can still be useful if the field is swarmed by zombies, as the plants it makes can protect you if you are low on health. Gallery Trivia *In the beta version of the game, the satellite dish on its head was layered incorrectly and appeared behind the antenna. *Before update 1.16.10, it was the only science zombie in the Beastly class. *Its ability is very similar to the Zombot in Plants vs. Zombies as it can shoot out fireballs to destroy plants. **The same applies to Zombot's Wrath. *It has the highest base strength stat of any fighter in the game without the help of any traits or abilities. *Its description may be referring to its stats and cost, which are all 9s. *It and Nurse Gargantuar are the only legendary zombies in the Beastly class that don't have the '''Frenzy '''trait. **Coincidentally, they are both Gargantuars. Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Science cards Category:Robot zombies Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies